Sweet Sparks
by Hotchick6701
Summary: Entering the writemysoulx competition. Its right after the competition where Justin asked Alex why she helped him when she was risking her powers? ONE-SHOT


**Hello I'm doing the writemysoulx competition, my thoughts about the finale was WHY DID IT HAVE TO END what will happen to everyone, I hope they make a movie. Anyway here you go this is a JALEX. This is my first time writing them related.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wizards Of Waverly Place or Disney Channel.**

She almost gave up her powers to save me, but why. If I hadn't spoken up she would have been a mortal when really that should be me. Now I'm the professor,she could have left me there, but she didn't. As we all had dinner at the table, I noticed Alex looking at me. I still felt bad Max didn't get powers, but I guess he's happy that's all that matters. As dinner was wearing down, we all went to go get some ice-cream. Alex got the pink bubble gum, mom and dad got chocolate, Max got coconut, and for me I got blueberry. I saw Alex come over to me, and stick her spoon in my ice-cream taking a bite.

"Yum." She smiled at me, and walked away. I walked over to her I put my spoon in her ice-cream, and took a bite.

"Yum." I mimicked her. She started laughing as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well aren't you a charmer now copy cater." She teased.

"Who said I was a copy cater I just wanted a bite of your ice-cream."

"Well I say so."

As we were eating ice-cream I could tell Alex was thinking about something. We all finished, and we headed home. It was eleven o'clock everyone started heading to bed. I was in bed for an hour something didn't feel right. _I wonder if Alex is still up? _I got out of bed, and went to Alex's room. She wasn't there, I went downstairs I didn't see her. I checked out in the terries she was there.

"Alex what are you doing out here so late?" She turned around, I saw tears in her eyes.

"Alex what's wrong?" I went over to her. I put her in an embraced as she cried.

"I really do mess things up huh?" I lifted up her chin, and I looked her straight in her eyes.

"Alex no you have done nothing wrong actually you helped me." I thought that would make her smile, apparently not.

"I thought I made us all mortals forever, you and Max I was scarred you guys would hate me forever." More tears came down her face. I put my thumb, and rubbed her face.

"I could never hate you, I over reacted. I regret it I do, I treated you so bad. I'm so sorry." Guilt came over me, I treated her that bad, and she helped me get out of the branch she was risking her powers to help me.

"I insisted to help Harper and Zeke, and yea."

"That was part of the competition, and you have such a good heart you may not show it. But when you put your mind to something you can do anything, you care about everyone. You have been threw a lot, and you still stay strong. When I was treating you bad you still stood up for yourself, and moved on. I have always wanted to be just like you." I saw her smile, I smiled back.

"Justin…-"

"Why did you help me when you were at risk of losing your powers forever?" I interrupted her.

"Its better you don't know." I saw her about to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please tell me." I wonder what's so big about it, what's wrong?

"Justin I can't."

"Why not?"

"Justin its better this way, please don't push." She pleaded, but I wouldn't budge.

"Alex please tell me."

"Fine Justin you want to know why I love you, not in the brotherly way! Call me sick call me a freak, I warned you! I'm with Mason to try to feel something, to try to feel the same way I feel about you! I got nothing though! I saved you because I wanted you to be happy the one I've loved since 15! When I saw you stuck I saved you because your more important then magic can ever be!" She yelled and ran away, before I could grab her to tell her I loved her back. I saw her get her wand out, and poof out of here. It was hopeless I didn't know where she went. That night I had no sleep, no sleep at all. By the time I got to sleep it was four thirty five.

It was ten twenty eight, first time ever I've slept in that late. I walked downstairs, I saw Mason and Juliet talking. I didn't want to intrude so I decided to over hear.

"What ever went wrong with us?" I heard Mason ask.

"Well Mason I moved, and stuff happened."

"When are you going to tell Justin?" I could tell he sounded concerned.

"I'm moving? I don't want to hurt him." I walked down the stairs.

"Juliet you could have told me." I interrupted there conversation.

"Justin I'm sorry."

"It's fine Juliet, I guess fate didn't want us together." I said, I saw tears in her eye's as she ran out the door.

"Justin have you seen Alex?" Mason asked me, I looked at him.

"Yea she ran away." I said coldly, I could see Mason was shocked but I didn't care.

"Well we have to find her!" He snapped at me, I glared at him.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" I snapped back.

"You know what you don't care about Alex you always treat her like hell, you know what just stay out of her life!" He snapped then stormed out after. I went into the wizard lair, into Wiztech. I looked up to find Alex but it showed she doesn't exist. I kept looking, and looking but nothing of an Alex Russo was found. I walked to her favorite places in hope I would find her. I couldn't find her. I gave up, and went home.

Its been two months no sign of Alex everyday I look for her, but always ends up useless. Today was her birthday, I felt tears come down my eyes. The less she was gone the more I realized how much I love her. I hear the phone ring, I run down the stairs. I see mom cry, and gave the phone to dad.

"Mom… Dad what's going on?" I was nervous, I didn't know what to do.

"Alex she's in a coma, and she might never wake up they say." I could feel the world spinning, that I was the only one in the room trapped. I got my wand, and zapped myself to the hospital. I saw her in the hospital bed stiff as a board, pale as a white rose. I walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. It was ice cold, I put the blanket more around her. I grabbed her hand again, I started crying. I saw Mason come in if he came any closer I would rip his head off.

"Hey Alex-" Mason started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Traitor! After two months you gave up looking for her, and dated some chick! You don't deserve to be here!" I yelled, I knew Mason was guilty.

"Give her this letter telling her I'm proposing to Kelly." I took the note, and put it on her desk. When he left I cried more, until I fell asleep. I felt someone shake me hoping it was Alex I woke up. Sadly it was dad, he told me it was time to go but I stayed.

One week she's been asleep, ONE WEEK. I walked to the hospital to visit her. I went in her room, once again like every time I grabbed her hand pleading her to wake up.

"Alex please wake up I love you not in the sisterly way. Please I need you here with me." I started crying some more, then I felt a light squeeze holding my hand.

"Alex…." I said, as I finally saw her eye's flutter open.

"Justin." She said tiredly, I didn't hesitate. I smashed my lips on her soft ones. It only took her a second to kiss back, but the kiss was passionate, and sweet. A kiss that made me want more. As we broke apart, she smiled, an so did I.

"I helped you because I didn't need magic, you're my magic." I smiled, and kissed her again.

**I love happy endings don't you, anyway please tell me what you think about it. Again this is a competition for the writemysoulx competition.**


End file.
